narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ketsugan
The is a , which appears in some members of the Murakami clan. It is one of the , along with the Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan,Kokugan, and the Tenkangan. The Ketsugan is also called the , because of the terror its reputation has inspired on the battlefield. Abilities The first of the Ketsugan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra, much like the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Kokugan. This allows the user to determine the strength of an opponent by their chakra level, as well as being able to differentiate between people by only their chakra signature. This allows the wielder to tell the elemental nature(s) of person just by the kind of chakra they use. It is able to detect what kind of nature transformation an enemy will use before he even uses it, by detecting the kind of chakra being molded when the enemy is forming hand seals. It is also able to distinguish replacement and replication techniques from the original. The second ability of the Ketsugan is that it vastly augments the user's genjutsu. While it is not able to cast genjutsu in and of itself, when it is active, it turns even a simple genjutsu into one that causes great psychological trauma for the victim. The Ketsugan emits red light when it is active. This light produced is faint enough that it cannot be seen in daylight, but becomes clearly visible in darkness. This in turn grants its wielder extremely acute night vision, and they can see even in places without light, which would be impossible otherwise. The fourth ability of the Ketsugan is the ability to manipulate the Murakami Clan's unique brand of swords. It enables the wielder to channel Chi chakra into the blade, cause the sword to levitate and direct it at the opponent, and return to the user, among other things. The fifth ability of the Ketsugan is unlocked in the final stage. It can see the faint outlines of an opponent's vital organs. This ability can be activated and deactivated at will. The sixth ability of the Ketsugan is the ability to cause paralysis to an opponent by making simple eye contact with them. The Ketsugan disrupts the opponent's brain waves, causing them to be paralyzed. This requires a great deal of skill to accomplish, usually being only unlocked in the final stage of the Ketsugan. The only shinobi to ever unlock this ability are Miyuki Murakami, Daisuke Murakami, and Hitsushi. The Ketsugan's final ability is the Yata Armor, a defence which takes on the appearance of red, transparent flames. This ability is unlocked in the final stage of the Ketsugan. As the user trains more, the armor increases is size and strength. Stages The Ketsugan is not automatically activated in the user by birth. It is only first unlocked under some stressful or emotional condition after which the Ketsugan may be used freely. When the Ketsugan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of circles. around the central pupil, varying between users. The wielder of the Ketsugan, through continued use and training, changes its form further, which involves gaining more circles up to a maximum of two per eye. Saishū Ketsugan Obtaining the Tenkangan Trivia Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Dojutsu